watchers_of_duilintinnfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Jameson Jackson (Novel: Lord Jameson Partch)
Lord Jameson Jackson (Novel: Lord Jameson Partch) is one of the five Noble Lords of Duilintinn. He is the Lord of House Jameson (Novel: House Partch). Appearance Jameson has a slightly unique appearance. As a changeling, his body was carefully crafted by the Fae Folk with a mixture of human and natural elements, which doesn’t really follow the standard genetic guidelines. His skin is tan, only slightly paler than Jackie’s, while his hair and eyes are an identical dark brown. Jameson's lifetime of earnest work and artistic pursuits has also earned him a quiet, subtle strength of his own. Unlike Jackie's overt, muscular strength, Jamie has a deceptively compact frame. Skills Years of hard work and constant movement would have made the young fellow fit enough, but on top of it all, he’s an expert hand-to-hand fighter. Lord Jameson is seemingly harmless at first glance, but don’t let that fool you. His animated, intentional, and quick mannerisms make him a foe you don’t want to face in hand-to-hand combat. This optimistic Lord is slow to anger and eager to work things out diplomatically, but when his hands can no longer get the point across with sign language, he’ll use them to knock you to the ground instead. Don’t let his charisma catch you off guard; this lord is no weaker than the others. Yes, if polite sign language or (later) magical speech slides fail to dissuade a bully or foe, Jameson is not afraid to use his hands to speak in other ways. Namely, by decking the fellow clear off of his feet. Granted, Jameson prefers a fair round of fisticuffs when disputes get physical- the back-and-forth and general rules of such matches are almost a form of communication in of itself- but sometimes… Let’s just say that you must have really crossed a line if Jameson just swings at you with a surprise punch to the gut. Also, side note: You know that thing where people take off their fancy over-robes and stuff when they’re about to have a fight and they’re just left in leggings and a loose white undershirt or something? And how it’s a Look™ and how most people would probably give their left arm to look like that 24/7? Yep, that’s how Jameson would look when he squares up to respectfully and cordially kick someone’s butt. Make of that what you will. That being said, Jamie… Jamie is a clumsy changeling boy, bless him. This doesn’t stop him from constantly moving and emoting with seemingly unlimited energy; it simply causes some funny moments along the way. Most of the time, Jameson is fairly comfortable in his own body, but bringing other objects tend to trip him up, both literally and metaphorically. Like the time Jameson was so eager to open a jar for someone, only to find himself unable to open the jar either. Or the time he ran so quickly to give his friends a hug, he tripped over their feet. Or the time he almost stepped on his inkwell in a desperate attempt to uncork it. Or- you get the idea. This is another reason why Jameson prefers one-on-one hand-to-hand combat when the situation demands it. A weapon would likely fall out of his hands or mess up his balance, but his own two fists? Jameson can keep track of those. Plus, the one-to-one set-up often starts out slowly and cautiously, giving Jamie time to watch his footing and ensure he doesn’t trip himself up. The careful circling and sudden strikes of these weaponless “duels” mean that only one or two hits are necessary to actually win a fight. Jameson never needed to build any more endurance beyond those situations, so while Jameson is a bundle of energy and enthusiasm when helping others, he will crash hard afterwards. In addition, Jameson is very clever in his own way. He may not have all of the education, experience, or specific knowledge of Henrik or Marvin, but he’s an incredibly quick learner. After watching others or experimenting on his own, Jamie taught himself how to draw, carve, play multiple instruments, and even dance a bit! He also has a very sharp memory. While the lad might seem oblivious to the world around him as he enthusiastically pursues his current goal, Jamie is always picking up on and filing away anything he sees or hears. He doesn’t always know what to do with the information he learns, but his memory for these details is stellar nonetheless. Plus, sometimes people forget that those who cannot speak still have ears… Attire An off-white doublet tailored to sit crisply along the collar and shoulder is the closest medieval equivalent to the sharp dress shirt worn by our dapper man Jameson Jackson. The shirt on the right is the closest example I could find of what I had in mind, even though it’s more brown than off-white and I’m not huge about the shoulder pads. Still, picture that in a lighter color, and you get the idea. The round hat like the one on the right is almost identical to JJ’s iconic bowler hat, only the brim is turned upwards rather than outwards. Of course, this one is orange, but Lord Jameson’s would be black instead. I’m undecided whether he should keep the feather or not; maybe he has some hats with feathers for fancy days and then some without for normal days. JJ is well known for his blue vest, and a sleeveless, rectangular-shaped cloak like the one on the right conveys a similar sense of sharpness. It’s hard to tell from the image, but these cloaks are cut with very precise, sharp corners that stand out against the flowing, poufy doublets of most medieval fashion. Now, imagine that cloak in a deep blue color like Jameson’s vest, and you’ve got the idea! Early Life Jameson Jackson is a figure seemingly out of another, happier time. When the young man settled down Dwelly, a farming town along the southern mountains, his bubbly and overly polite mannerisms came as a shock to the rough and jaded townsfolk. Jameson saw that there was a lack of joy and hope within this community, he couldn’t stand by without attempting to ameliorate it. Rather than spend his days toiling in the fields of pumpkins, squash, and other crops that struggled to grow in the mountainous climate, the young man preferred to spend his time painting and carving the hollow gourds into creative works of art. He would then spread these creations all over the town… but didn’t always get the response he expected. This pattern seemed to follow Jameson for the rest of his life. He always acted with good intent, but not always understanding the context of his actions. Wherever he went, half of the populace viewed him as a sweet, naive fellow, while the other half was convinced that his pleasant appearance was an act, especially when Jameson’s actions unwittingly hurt himself or those around him. This was not helped by the fact that Jameson is mute, and thus cannot defend himself to those who cannot or are unwilling to learn sign language. For many years, Jameson attempted to make his way as an entertainer. It was the only thing that he knew how to do without any doubts or nagging worries that he was doing something wrong. Even so, he never truly felt like he fit in among the small, isolated townsfolk of Dwelly. It wasn’t until Jameson stumbled upon the future king and his party of adventurers did the young man truly feel like he belonged somewhere. He had never had a family or place to call home before, but as Sean and his friends encouraged and genuinely enjoyed his pleasant antics and diversions, Jameson figured that this must be what having a family felt like. When the quest left Dwelly, Jameson went with them. Quest for Duilintinn After some time with the party, Marvin helped Jameson unlock his magic and hone his focus of “giving meaning to the lifeless,” which he mostly used to enhance his creative and positive works. However, Jameson also found a way to quickly conjure words onto a piece of parchment (which thereafter was always on his person) and to use this as a means of communication. When asked to explain how his focus applied to this, he explained that, before, his voice was lifeless because it couldn’t be used, but now he could give it some meaning. In return for Marvin’s aid, Jameson attempted to teach the mage how to draw, with mild success. It’s said that Jameson would later go on to help Marvin craft a nicer version of his signature cat mask. Post-Founding After the kingdom was founded, Jameson stayed in King Sean’s court in Cordoire. With no spouse like Schneeplestein or Brody, Jameson had no real home outside of the remaining members of their party; namely Jackie, Marvin, and Sean. When Schneeplestein suddenly left his home and began serving as a member of the court as well, Jameson couldn’t help but be slightly thrilled, despite the circumstances that precluded his friend’s arrival. However, despite his attachment to his found family, when King Sean asked Jameson to lead the newest house in the land, he did not hesitate to agree. Jameson loved his brothers in arms, but if it would help them more to become a noble lord, he would leave the castle in a heartbeat. Above all else, Lord Jameson desired to do right by his people, king, and fellow lords. The only question is whether he would listen to the darkness if someone- or something- claimed that they were on the side of “right” as well… Personality Jameson knows how to bring joy into even the most mundane settings and find hope in the darkest of moments. There isn’t a single person who Jameson has met who he hasn’t been able to make smile, even The Enemy during their adventuring days, when they were just Mage Antonius and Entertainer Jameson. Combine this with Jamie’s ability to play multiple instruments, boundless energy, and desire to help people, and the boy was basically born to be an entertainer. His ability to win people over trough pure, genuine wholesomeness is the stuff of legend. Some people even believe it’s too good to be true, and suspect Jameson of hiding an evil agenda behind his charismatic goodness. Jameson is a very enthusiastic fellow, and makes up for his inability to speak with extremely over-the-top body language. His actions speak far louder than the words he signs, and he jumps to the aid of anyone who needs him, sometimes to the point of throwing a punch. Jameson will put all of himself out there in almost every situation, but the moment his body shuts down, be it from exhaustion, illness, or emotional toil, he’s out. He’s just as dramatic and emotional as ever, it’s just, well… Just imagine Jamie flopped on the floor of someone’s tent, groaning and complaining in sign language about how tired he is and how “I’m never going to be able to move again! I’ll just lay down here and die and then you won’t be able to pack up your tent! So there!” Henrik would always respond very practically with a knowing smile on his face. Marvin would get a bit irritated at first, but once the two bonded over magic and artistry, he didn’t mind nearly so much. Jackie would always feel a bit overwhelmed and unprepared when this happened; he usually would just pass Jamie over to Henrik. Chase was the most unpredictable; while his parental instincts actually made him one of the best members of the group at comforting Jameson in his melodramatic moments, if he was drinking or already in a bit of a state when it happened… oof. Let’s just say that he had to apologize a lot, but thankfully, Jameson accepted the apology every single time. Fun Fact: This aspect of Jameson’s character is based upon Bard Em's other sister, the one who did NOT draw the flags for this AU. She’s always been a very emotional, emotive person, especially when she’s tired or hungry. In addition, Jameson is very perceptive, quickly picks up new skills, and has an excellent memory. As a result, Jamie is constantly picking up on a lot of information about the world around him. However, a slight inhibitor to Jameson’s wisdom is that he doesn’t always know what to do with this information. As a changeling, he’s spent less time in this complicated mortal world to pick up on the patterns in human nature and society that other people might find obvious. Thankfully, Jamie isn’t entirely oblivious to the red flags and warning signs that he picks up on. The lad is the epitome of the phrase “I have a bad feeling about this.” It’s not uncommon for Jameson to pull aside one of his traveling companions for a second opinion on a hunch or sense that he’s gotten. Imagine a radar that can only detect when something is there, not what that something is. That’s basically how Jameson’s wisdom works. Lots of perception, very little drawing conclusions except for vague senses of “that’s probably important, I will go tell my friends.” Relationships King Sean (Disclaimer: The following is cut and pasted directly from my unfinished notes, terrible grammar and all.) The person sean goes to when he needs a distraction, optimistic outlook, and resurgence of hope. jamie is very comfortable around him, as he is around everyone. sean can talk to jamie and just vent about a problem, like the duck solution in computer programming, and jamie will make a comment that helps him look at it in a new way. Jamie is also the resident blabbermouth about the other group members; will happily chat about everyone and what he’s noticed about them without realizing that it might be a warning sign or something and allowing sean to handle the situation. Lord Jackie (Disclaimer: The following is cut and pasted directly from my unfinished notes, terrible grammar and all.) Honestly, the energy radiating off of these two would probably be at a high enough frequency to break glass. These two should never be put together ever. They are hyperactivity incarnate. They will exhaust the entire group. Jackie has grown pretty wise and serious in the wake of the stuff he’s been through, but he’s still got that spark of silliness and Jamie can drag it right out of him. He’s like a small dog yipping at a big dog until the big dog plays with him. In all seriousness, these two are actually pretty normal around each other. They like swapping stories, Jackie likes telling the ones he knows from his ancestors and Jamie shares the ones he’s heard over the years. Sometimes they even swap songs! Jamie will dig up any and all old Feadhainn legends, songs, and stories that he can find and share them with Jackie. Jackie feels like it’s a slice of home. The first time it happened, Jackie started crying and Jameson stopped and got all confused thinking he had done it wrong or messed it up. Jameson can’t sing, but Jackie can, in a low voice like the dwarves in the hobbit, and they’ll often accompany each other. Sometimes Henrik joins in and shares songs from his homeland and it’s a grand old time. Lord Marvin (Disclaimer: The following is cut and pasted directly from my unfinished notes, terrible grammar and all.) THE ONLY PURE BEING IN THIS UNIVERSE. Jameson is the person that actually breaks into Marvin’s cynicism and proves it wrong. The kid is truly genuinely trying to just help. Marvin thinks it’s too good to be true for a while, then eventually snaps at jamie and expects jamie to stop being nice to him. When jamie comes back and continues to be nice, that breaks marvin and he ends up confiding in Jamie his whole backstory. Jameson offers to teach him how to draw and Marvin teaches him some magic and the two really bond from there. Oddly enough, Marvin is actually really, really good at handling Jamie during his hypochonriac, “give me attention or I will DIE” moments, teaching him new magic stuff, asking Jamie to teach him some new art thing, or occasionally getting into shenanigans. Lord Henrik (Disclaimer: The following is cut and pasted directly from my unfinished notes, terrible grammar and all.) Jamie is a sponge for knowledge, often hanging out with the good doctor and trying to learn all sorts of new stuff from him. Asking LOTS of questions and the like. He’s a fast learner and Henrik sometimes has him as an assistant when he needs an extra pair of hands. Plus, Jamie gets “sick” a lot (he’s a bit of a hypochondriac) and Henrik is one of the best at dealing with these moments with patience and rationality, often giving Jamie stuff to do in the med tent to distract him. Sometimes Jamie will help Henrik write out the records for the day, often adding details to the tales to make them more engrossing than boring old records. Lord Brody (Disclaimer: The following is cut and pasted directly from my unfinished notes, terrible grammar and all.) Jamie turns chase into a living example of “the people who are the saddest smile the biggest.” When Chase isn’t wrapped up in self guilt, he is very tenacious and encouraging, seeing good in everyone and the ability to keep going in them, if not himself. Jamie is someone that Chase really supports as the new “baby” of the group, and to his credit, jamie never makes chase feel like he’s a failure even when he goofs. Jamie helps chase build his confidence and self forgiveness, and chase is the tour guide for jamie in his first year with the group and the initial translator as the others got used to sign language. Sometimes the two will chat in sign language like little conspirators. They’re like the two school friends who are super different; one is a sad loner athlete and the other is a happy band nerd, and the athlete decides to protect the nerd from the world and the nerd is the moral support bean. NOT GOOD AT DEALING WITH JAMIE’S HYPOCHONDRIAC MOMENTS. Category:Lords Category:Messy Page